


В нерешительности

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Fencing, First Kiss, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: − Ты фехтуешь? − Джон не понимал, почему он так удивился, ведь это было так логично. − Достаточно хорошо, чтобы стать чемпионом Кембриджа?− Нет. − Шерлок даже не поднял глаз от телефона. − Достаточно хорошо, чтобы стать чемпионом Британии.Убийство чемпиона Королевского колледжа по фехтованию приводит к откровениям о прошлом Шерлока. Будет ли это тем моментом, после которого их отношения из дружеских перейдут в любовные, или они так и будут пребывать в нерешительности?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 27





	В нерешительности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On The Fence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969734) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



Скрещиваясь, рапиры(1) лязгали, и на гранях клинков бликами играл свет. Движения двух фехтовальщиков напоминали па танцоров, их грация была неоспорима. Судя по всему, они вспотели под защищавшими их лица чёрными масками; то, что казалось, будто им всё так легко даётся, не означало, что работа не была тяжёлой. Джон видел силу и уравновешенность. Это заставляло его мышцы заныть от сочувствия, наблюдая за дисциплиной под их командованием.

− Попал!

Шерлок издал звук, похожий на крик рассерженной кошки, и Джон, повернувшись, заметил, как тот скривился. Они остановились по пути к месту преступления. Ну хорошо, он остановился, а Шерлок сделал ему одолжение, хотя бы на мгновение. Теперь уже нельзя было отрицать раздражения на лице его друга. Не из-за Джона или вызванной им задержки, а из-за двух вальсирующих фехтовальщиков.

− Что такое?

− Этот укол был фолом(2). Любой достойный игрок бросил бы ему вызов.

Джон снова посмотрел на площадку и пожал плечами. 

− По-моему, это выглядело очень дружелюбно. Может быть, им всё равно?

Шерлок бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд. 

− В футболе есть «товарищеские матчи». В фехтовании это либо нападение, либо поединок. В любом случае, они ведут счёт, и нет ничего расслабленного и дружелюбного в том, как они сражаются. − Живые глаза прищурились, прежде чем Шерлок длинными пальцами вцепился в рукав Джона, увлекая его за собой, к месту преступления. − Пойдём. Мы не должны заставлять ждать Лестрейда и декана.

Их шаги по деревянному полу отдавались эхом, и Джон старался не обращать внимания на величественное окружение. Королевский колледж, может быть, и не был таким помпезным, как Оксфорд или Кембридж, но всё же в нём чувствовалась элитарность. Здесь, в кампусе Гая, красивая архитектура из красного кирпича была дополнена высокими потолками комнат и длинными широкими коридорами. В это утреннее время вокруг было полно студентов, и он ощетинился от случайных осуждающих взглядов, брошенных в его сторону. Он пожалел, что не додумался надеть что-нибудь получше своих старых джинс и потрёпанного джемпера.

Не то чтобы у него было много времени, чтобы переодеться. Декан позвонил Шерлоку всего за несколько минут до Грега, и они оба попросили его о встрече. Что бы там ни случилось, они хотели, чтобы всё решилось быстро.

− Мистер Холмс? − Вперёд вышла женщина лет пятидесяти, с отточенной улыбкой и профессионально заколотыми светлыми волосами. Её костюм выглядел так, словно мог бы пристыдить даже кого-то вроде Шерлока, но в её глазах были юмор и ум, и это сразу же понравилось Джону. − Дин Уинтерс. Спасибо, что пришли. Полиция уже ждёт вас.

− Спасибо. − Улыбка Шерлока была еле заметной и на первый взгляд искренней. Джон, конечно, знал это лучше, но декан − нет.

Она оглядела студентов, которые спешили на лекции, и Джон впервые почувствовал неловкость, которая пронизывала всю атмосферу. Та висела вокруг, как грозовая туча, шёпот пробегал по губам, как отдалённый шум дождя. 

− Следуйте за мной.

Они с Шерлоком бок о бок пошли в ногу за ней. Пока они шли, плечо Шерлока коснулось плеча Джона, и хотя он знал, что это, вероятно, не было сделано намеренно, всё равно почувствовал себя спокойнее. В последнее время Шерлок, казалось, был менее склонен убегать вперёд, замедляя шаг в соответствии с поступью Джона. А может быть, он просто наконец-то научился не отставать от своего шустрого соседа по квартире.

В любом случае, это заставило что-то тёплое и обнадёживающее затрепетать в груди Джона. Не так давно он попытался бы подавить это ощущение, убрать его с глаз долой, но он уже почти отказался от этого. Оно отрицало все попытки его игнорировать и вернулось, чтобы преследовать сильнее, чем раньше.

Принять его было на удивление легко. Уже не в первый раз Джон любил кого-то, кто не отвечал ему взаимностью. Нет, он мог бы довольствоваться только этим: отвечать на зов Работы рядом с Шерлоком.

− Сюда. − Декан жестом указала на дверь, и её шаги замерли перед полицейской лентой, наклеенной поперёк порога. Донован стояла на страже. Сержант приподняла бровь, когда они приблизились. На её губах не было усмешки, что несколько изменило ситуацию, но она всё же сморщила нос. − Может быть, тебе лучше оставить пальто здесь, Холмс. Нужно будет надеть защитные комбинезоны. Там беспорядок.

Шерлок сделал паузу, без сомнения обдумывая её слова, прежде чем, сняв с себя Белстафф и пиджак, остаться в рубашке. Джон сделал то же самое, приподняв бровь и слегка улыбнувшись Салли. 

− Мы можем где-нибудь всё это оставить? − спросил он. − Шкафчик или что-нибудь такое?

− Я отнесу их к себе в кабинет. − Декан протянула руки, прежде чем Салли успела ответить. − На двери есть замок. Там ваши вещи будут в безопасности.

− Спасибо. − Джон улыбнулся. Он не сомневался, что Шерлок вот-вот бросит своё пальто в руки Салли, что только усугубит и без того кипящую злость сержанта.

− Мы скоро придём, − добавил Шерлок, и его резкий тон смягчился, когда он повернулся к декану.

Салли позволила им нырнуть под ленту и шагнуть в соседнюю комнату. Дверь захлопнулась за ними с тревожной окончательностью, оставив их стоять в воздухе, наполненном запахом металла.

Судя по всему, это была вторая комната для фехтования. Оборудование было расставлено вдоль стен, оставляя на полу свободное пространство. Линии, нанесённые краской, очерчивали арену, почти теряясь под брызгами крови. Молодая женщина лежала на спине с бледным лицом и взъерошенными короткими волосами. Маска в углу комнаты, вероятно, принадлежала ей, а может быть, была брошена на скамейку только для того, чтобы упасть на пол.

Ржаво-коричневый цвет запятнал белую форму, зияющую большими разрезами. Джон насчитал пять, и все они были крест-накрест. Это выглядело жестоко. Яростно. Кровь, образовав лужицы вокруг тела, была размазана чем-то похожим на кончики пальцев. Она была ещё жива, понял он, когда ей наносили удары, поэтому изо всех сил стараясь отодвинуться от нападавшего.

Шерлок толкнул его локтем, разрушая чары, и протянул ему комбинезон. Взяв его, Джон шёпотом поблагодарил его, заставляя себя сосредоточиться на том, чтобы надеть защитную одежду. И дело было не только в том, что пол был залит кровью. Пятна усеивали стены и потолок. У Андерсона и его команды будет много работы. Потребовалась бы целая вечность, чтобы обработать подобную сцену преступления.

− Милли Рассел, − сказал Грег ровным и твёрдым голосом. − Чемпион Королевского колледжа по фехтованию. По крайней мере, так было до вчерашнего вечера.

− Похоже, она нашла себе ровню, − пробормотал Андерсон со своего места достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали. − Она определённо не победила в этом поединке.

Шерлок со щелчком натянул перчатку и, осторожно ступая в бахилах, подошёл к телу. 

− Это ты так думаешь, Андерсон? Что она была убита в фехтовальном поединке?

− А чего они ждут, когда позволяют людям играть с рапирами?

− Никакое оружие, используемое в спортивном фехтовании, не могло бы этого сделать. Несмотря на то, что они острые, эспадроны(3) и рапиры − колющие орудия. − Он прижал руки в перчатках к бокам одной из самых больших ран − длиной с предплечье Джона − от бедра до плеча. − Это был всего лишь один разрез. Даже сабля(4) не смогла бы создать его одним взмахом, как бы ни был силен её обладатель.

Джон раздвинул ткань её фехтовального снаряжения, чтобы взглянуть на плоть. 

− Линия − ровная. Никаких колебаний или отклонений. Если бы её закололи, это было бы грязно. Ну хорошо, неаккуратно.

− Кроме того, Андерсон, как всем известно, фехтовальное оружие имеет тупые наконечники. Они недостаточно острые, чтобы нанести такой урон.

− О, прости меня! − усмехнулся Андерсон. − Ты ведь специалист, не так ли?

Шерлок наморщил лоб. 

− Да. − Он снова, прищурившись, посмотрел на молодую женщину. − На ней не было маски, но её лица не коснулись.

− Это не единственная рана, которая могла бы рано или поздно её убить, − сказал Джон, касаясь двух самых глубоких ран на животе и той, что задела бедренную артерию. − У неё было двадцать минут, после того, как нанесли первую рану, но я думаю, что её прикончил порез на шее.

Шерлок кивнул, его затянутые в перчатки пальцы скользнули по её телу, когда он рассмотрел находящиеся перед ним улики. 

− Она была в полном снаряжении для фехтования, но некоторые застёжки расстёгнуты. Есть ли поблизости раздевалка?

− Вон там, − Грег ткнул большим пальцем через плечо. − Нет никаких признаков борьбы.

− Так далеко она не зашла. С кем она сражалась в последний раз? Они, вероятно, затеяли схватку как раз перед тем, как это случилось.

− Некто по имени Томас Кубрик. Я заставила Диммока допросить команду фехтовальщиков. Но дети, похоже, сильно шокированы. Ты думаешь, это один из них?

Шерлок хмыкнул, задумчиво прищурившись. 

− Возможно. Молли сможет рассказать вам больше о ранах, но люди обычно наносят удары, размахивая саблей. А эти были нанесены жестоко, но довольно точно. Человек, державший в руках оружие, был с ним знаком.

− Но это же не один из них? − Грег указал на оружие, стоявшее на полках вокруг них.

− Нет. Все фехтовальные клинки весят не более 500 граммов. Ищите что-то более тяжёлое. И длинное. Это было что-то рубящее, не колющее. Насколько я могу судить.

− А как насчет её костюма? − Грег указал на её одежду. − Я думал, она будет под защитой.

− Это стандартный набор для фехтования. Он сделан из полиэстера. Даже самые высококачественные костюмы не включают в себя много в плане реальной защиты. Нескольких слоёв достаточно, чтобы защититься от лёгких лезвий, и она была одета почти во всё, что должно было быть: куртка, перчатка, набочник... хотя и без защитного нагрудника. − Шерлок поднял глаза и наклонил голову, когда всё, что он получил в ответ, было озадаченными взглядами. − Их должны носить женщины-фехтовальщицы. Они должны это делать на официальных соревнованиях. Они пластиковые − для защиты груди от клинков.

− А почему бы ей его не надеть?

− Её спортивный бюстгальтер выглядит очень плотным: достаточно, чтобы свести к минимуму естественные контуры и уменьшить опасность, не заставляя чувствовать себя неудобно. Защита грудной клетки имеет репутацию громоздкого устройства. Многие женщины-бойцы будут пренебрегать ею во время тренировок. Она фехтовала с другом.

− До тех пор, пока она не начала фехтовать со своим убийцей, − заметил Андерсон, обхватив руками свою сумку.

Грег согласившись, хмыкнул, скрестив руки на груди. 

− Что ещё ты можешь нам сказать? Что-нибудь о ней помимо того, что мы уже знаем?

Джон приготовился к огромному количеству информации, которую обычно мог выдать Шерлок, и у него перехватило дыхание, когда вместо этого тот покачал головой.

− Мне нужно будет взглянуть на её обычную одежду. Существует определённый уровень анонимности, присущий фехтовальному снаряжению. Никаких цветовых отклонений. Немного в плане персонализации... она не богата, но и не бедна. Этот комплект не самый лучший и ему уже несколько лет. О нём хорошо заботились, но он не новый. Ремонтировался не один раз. Либо она не могла позволить себе новый комплект, когда старый был повреждён, либо у неё были вещи получше, на которые можно было потратить свои деньги. − Шерлок опустил свою руку. − Кроме этого, я больше не могу сделать никаких выводов. Чтобы найти что-то ещё, придётся потревожить тело в поисках личных вещей.

Грег кивнул и пожал плечами. 

− Спасибо. Это больше, чем то, с чего мы должны были начать.

− Мы пойдём и поговорим с деканом, − сообщил Шерлок, встретив взгляд Джона мерцанием ртутных глаз. − Если только больше нет ничего, на что можно было бы взглянуть.

− Нет, больше ничего. − Джон пожал плечами, жалея, что чувствует себя таким бесполезным. И никогда не становилось лучше, когда они находились на месте преступления. Он был доктором; большую часть времени он имел дело с живыми, которые могли хотя бы сказать, что болит. Милли больше нечего было сказать − во всяком случае, ему.

Они с Шерлоком молча сняли своё защитное снаряжение и бросили его в большое ведро, специально поставленное для этой цели, прежде чем постучать в дверь. Салли отпустила их, как тюремщик, открывающий камеру; её плотно сжатые губы изогнулись в полу-грустной, полу-саркастической улыбке.

− Что-нибудь нашёл?

Она, вероятно, не имела это в виду как вызов, но прозвучало именно так. Ещё год назад Шерлок попался бы на эту удочку. В последнее время он старался не обращать внимания на насмешки Салли. Вместо этого он посмотрел на неё, задумчиво склонив голову набок. 

− Немного, − признался он. − Если ты ещё не сделала этого, то небольшое исследование семьи может оказаться не лишним.

− Обычно мы не разговариваем с ними раньше времени.

− Нет, я не имею в виду сообщать новости или допрашивать их, если уж на то пошло. Просто немного покопайся.

− Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаем мы? − спросила Салли; её большой палец уже скользил по экрану телефона.

− Я знаю много такого, чего ты не знаешь, − Шерлок вложил в свой голос ровно столько презрения, чтобы Салли сверкнула глазами. − Однако ничего, что имело бы отношение к мисс Рассел, по крайней мере пока. Это просто ещё один угол, который нужно охватить. Я подозреваю, что улик на полу может оказаться немного.

Губы Салли изогнулись в усмешке, и она закатила глаза перед тем, как отвернуться, оставив Джона поспешить вслед за Шерлоком. Он должен был знать, что временное почти перемирие − слишком хорошо для того, чтобы продлиться долго. И всё же Салли была достаточно профессионалом, чтобы последовать совету Шерлока. Она проверит всю семью, как бы Шерлок её ни оскорблял.

− Тебе обязательно было это говорить? − спросил он, поджав губы, когда Шерлок поднял бровь в его сторону.

− Это была ложь?

− Дело не в этом. − Джон вздохнул, понимая, что настаивать бесполезно. Шерлок никогда бы не изменился, во всяком случае, для такого второстепенного существа, как Салли. Кроме того, она сама себя не очень-то любила. «Странные» комментарии, возможно, прекратились, но её неприязнь к Шерлоку и в лучшие времена плохо скрывалась. Джон подозревал, что если бы не тот факт, что Шерлок сильно повысил скорость раскрываемости Грега, сержант стояла бы на своём. Они потеряют доступ ко всему, что может предложить Ярд, от приличных дел до сомнительного кофе. − Так куда же теперь?

− В кабинет декана. Я подозреваю, что у неё будет достаточно информации, чтобы рассказать нам о том, что не удалось понять на месте преступления. − Шерлок прошёл через величественные двойные двери в конце коридора, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.

Даже без пальто он умудрялся выглядеть чертовски драматично, словно был существом, рождённым для этих величественных залов. Когда-то, ещё в юности, Джон возненавидел бы это. Возненавидел бы его высокомерие и тот факт, что все его манеры поведения предполагали бы, что тот жил в богатстве, которого семья Джона никогда не смогла бы достичь. Сейчас же он им восхищался. Дело было не в деньгах, а в изяществе, с которым Шерлок вращался в этих кругах. Возможно, ему никогда и в голову не приходило чувствовать себя неловко, но если Шерлок и чувствовал себя хоть немного не в своей тарелке здесь, в священном пространстве Королевского колледжа, то никак этого не показывал.

− Джон?

Вздрогнув, он понял, что они остановились перед дверью. Её украшали витражи, скрывая вид изнутри, но блестящая табличка указывала, что они достигли места назначения. 

− Извини, я... − Он криво усмехнулся. − Ничего. Ничего особенного. Просто задумался. Веди.

Он поёжился под внезапным острым взглядом Шерлока. Он знал, что его друг не может читать его мысли, но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя так, словно по его лицу сейчас можно было прочитать всё. И всё же, если Шерлок и догадался о чём-то по выражению его лица, то ничего не сказал. Постукивание костяшек пальцев было быстрым и точным, а когда декан открыла дверь, Шерлок еле заметно ей улыбнулся.

− Мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон, пожалуйста, проходите. − Она жестом пригласила их в свой кабинет: хорошо обставленный и удобный. Джон с некоторым удивлением огляделся по сторонам. Он ожидал увидеть то, что предпочитал Майкрофт − строгие, неудобные кресла и изящное столовое серебро. Вместо этого кабинет декана был одновременно со вкусом обставлен и удобен.

На полках стояла эклектичная смесь всяких мелочей, наводящая на мысль, что, возможно, она была учёным, прежде чем стать администратором. Её письменный стол, хотя и большой, был покрыт шрамами минувших лет: это был очень любимый предмет мебели. На нём стоял сверкающий новенький «Макинтош», экран которого был защищён для приватности. Джон устроился в одном из очень удобных кресел, предназначенных для студентов или кого-то ещё, кто мог бы оказаться внутри заставленных книгами стен.

− Чем я могу помочь?

− Расскажите нам о команде фехтовальщиков, − попросил Шерлок, не теряя времени, чтобы добраться до сути дела.

Дин Уинтерс вздохнула; её наманикюренные кончики пальцев коснулись губ, пока она обдумывала вопрос. 

− Не знаю, что и рассказать. Они хорошие люди. Соревнующиеся и амбициозные, но в то же время сострадательные. Во многих спортивных командах бывают некоторые трения между их членами, вызванные либо неудачными любовными связями, либо невежеством, вызывающим вражду, но в данный момент ничего из этого нет. Никто не жаловался. Они были просто... всем довольны.

− И всё же ваш чемпион лежит мёртвым совсем рядом.

− Вы думаете, что это был кто-то из команды. − Это был не вопрос. Декан откинулась на спинку кресла, и беспокойство за считанные мгновения состарило её на годы. − Но кто... кто мог это сделать? Милли была такой милой девушкой. Перспективной, талантливой... Она никогда ни о ком не говорила плохого слова.

− А если мы спросим её товарищей по команде, они скажут то же самое?

− Нелегко приходится той голове, которая носит корону, мистер Холмс. Быть чемпионом всегда сопряжено с определёнными трудностями, и я уверена, что вы это знаете.

Джон бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Шерлока, но ни ответного взгляда, ни дальнейших объяснений не последовало. Шерлок просто наблюдал за деканом, его взгляд был острым, а лицо бесстрастным.

− А с какими трудностями, в частности, столкнулась Милли?

− Ничего такого, что могло бы подвергнуть её опасности. Команда смотрела на неё снизу вверх. Я знаю, что она изо всех сил пыталась сбалансировать свою растущую курсовую нагрузку и требования спорта, но... − Уинтерс прижала руку ко лбу, опершись локтем на подлокотник кресла, а затем она повернула голову направо, и её взгляд стал рассеянным, когда она взглянула в окно. − Она подумывала о том, чтобы закончить с фехтованием. Её диплом имел первостепенное значение.

− А кто ещё об этом знал? − спросил Джон, наклоняясь вперёд. Казалось безумным, что кто-то убьет её за то, что она хотела уйти, но он видел достаточно убийств, чтобы понять, насколько извращёнными могут быть мотивы.

− Я. И её тренер. По-моему, она больше никому ничего не говорила. Она ещё ничего не решила. Она любила фехтовать, и это была бы большая жертва. Она... − Уинтерс вцепилась в край стола, и её пальцы всего один раз забарабанили по красному дереву. − Мне бы очень хотелось помочь вам, но я так... так шокирована. Я разговаривала с ней только вчера, а сейчас...

Её следующий вздох был слишком резким, и Джон, вытащив из кармана чистый платок, протянул его ей. Она взяла его с натянутой улыбкой, когда Джон поднялся на ноги, отвернувшись, чтобы оглядеть комнату в попытке дать ей уединение.

Это был инстинкт с его стороны. Ему никогда не нравилось смотреть, как плачут незнакомые люди, особенно когда какая-то глубокая, циничная часть его души сомневалась в искренности их слёз. Тем не менее, он повёл себя так, как ему казалось социально приемлемой реакцией, оставив Шерлока играть безразличную публику.

Джон вполуха слушал, как она продолжает отвечать на вопросы Шерлока, а его взгляд блуждал по полкам, останавливаясь на названиях книг. Большинство из них, казалось, были историческими, некоторые стояли на полках аккуратно и прямо, другие же были сложены поверх своих братьев, будто их часто изучали. Тут и там перед книгами поблескивали безделушки: несколько старинных навигационных инструментов и одна или две жеоды(5), но ничто не бросалось в глаза Джону как необычное.

Он заметил, что на мебели не было ни пылинки. Дерево сияло, а стекло блестело, особенно высокий узкий шкаф у окна. В нём на подставке висело оружие в ножнах − судя по изгибу, сабля. Джон не был экспертом, но она выглядела как вещь, которую можно увидеть в музеях.

На маленькой полочке над ним стояла цветная фотография нескольких людей в белых фехтовальных костюмах, каждый из которых стоял с оружием наготове и торжествующе улыбался.

Джон быстро вытащил из кармана телефон, запечатлев как можно более чёткое изображение оружия и фотографии, прежде чем снова его убрать. Он не думал, что Уинтерс видела, что он сделал. Она была слишком занята ответами на вопросы Шерлока; её глаза уже высохли, а платок, который дал ей Джон, смят в кулаке. На её губах играла слабая улыбка, но было ясно, что терпение декана после допроса Шерлока истощилось.

Джон огляделся, заметив крючки в углу, и направился за их верхней одеждой как раз в тот момент, когда она заговорила с пренебрежительной окончательностью.

− Мне очень жаль, мистер Холмс, но я уже рассказала вам всё, что могла. Вы можете сами побеседовать с командой фехтовальщиков. Вы найдёте их в трапезной, которую мы закрыли для остальных студентов, пока полиция проводит своё расследование. − Она поднялась на ноги, и колеса её кресла с грохотом покатились по деревянному полу. − А теперь, если вы меня извините, мне нужно бежать по делам.

− Я свяжусь с вами, − пробормотал Шерлок, − когда узнаю больше. Не передать ли мне ваш привет Майкрофту?

Уинтерс бросила на него взгляд, наполовину раздражённый, наполовину весёлый. 

− В этом нет необходимости, но всё равно спасибо. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, дайте знать моему помощнику. Он сейчас в комнате напротив. Все двери для вас открыты.

Джон моргнул, но промолчал, не говоря ни слова, пока Шерлок забирал свой Белстафф из рук Джона и выводил его за дверь. Только когда они отошли на безопасное расстояние, он перевёл дыхание и ткнул большим пальцем через плечо. 

− Ты был с ней знаком?

Шерлок улыбнулся, несомненно наслаждаясь удивлением Джона. 

− В некотором роде. Они с Майкрофтом когда-то встречались. Они всегда поддерживали контакт.

− Это, − Джон нахмурился про себя, − мило? Я не могу себе представить её с Майкрофтом, но если ты так говоришь...

− Они были молоды. Восемнадцать или девятнадцать. Это было очень давно. Я уверен, что её вкус улучшился. Мой брат − едва ли идеальный романтический партнёр. − Шерлок скорчил гримасу, и Джон усмехнулся, чувствуя, как исчезает странное напряжение, которое он носил с собой с тех пор, как они приехали сюда.

− Ну да, значит, она что-то вроде «друга семьи». Хорошо знать. И что теперь? Мы собираемся поговорить с ребятами, которые занимаются фехтованием?

− Нет. − Шерлок накинул Белстафф на плечи и просунул руки в рукава, когда оно осело вокруг него. − Именно для этого здесь и находятся Лестрейд, Диммок и их команда. Кухни трапезной всё ещё будут открыты. Мы возьмём для тебя обед.

Ну что же, Джон не собирался с этим спорить. 

− А как же ты?

− Я намерен наблюдать. Задавай людям вопросы, и они дадут тебе те ответы, которые, по их мнению, ты хочешь услышать. Уинтерс только что потратила на это полчаса. Я предпочёл бы знать правду, и я сомневаюсь, что найду её, поговорив с кем-нибудь.

Джон вздохнул, позволяя Шерлоку идти впереди. Вскоре они уже сидели в углу столовой, которая называлась трапезной. Перед Джоном на тарелке дымился обильный английский завтрак(6), и он одобрительно замурлыкал. Он сел спиной к залу, позволив Шерлоку занять место напротив, откуда открывался вид на собравшихся вокруг них людей.

Орудуя ножом и вилкой, он положил небольшую горку чипсов на край ближайшей к Шерлоку тарелки. Это займёт какое-то время, но он знал, что к тому времени, когда они закончат, чипсы исчезнут, будучи поднесены к губам Шерлока проворными, рассеянными пальцами.

− Выпей и это, − попросил он, поставив перед Шерлоком высокую кружку с чёрным кофе. − Делай всё так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил, пока ты пялишься на всех подряд.

− А я и не пялюсь. − Шерлок моргнул, словно желая доказать свою правоту, но не отвёл взгляда от студентов, столпившихся вокруг двух больших столов. По подсчётам Джона, их было около двадцати, и пока некоторые читали учебники или изучали конспекты, большинство из них разговаривали между собой, бледные и с широко распахнутыми глазами.

Стеклянная стена позади Шерлока означала, что Джон мог видеть комнату в призрачных отражениях. Время от времени один из парней Диммока приходил и уводил следующего студента, без сомнения, чтобы собрать их показания, прежде чем отпустить обратно в университет. Несколько девушек плакали в свои рукава. Мальчики выглядели мрачными и сбитыми с толку, будто их аккуратный, безопасный мир был разорван на части. Даже те немногие, кто учился, изо всех сил пытались сосредоточиться, жуя ручки или протирая глаза.

− Твой обед остынет, − пробормотал Шерлок, когда они просидели так минут пятнадцать.

Джон моргнул и вернулся к еде, осознав, что сидит с вилкой на полпути ко рту. Крякнув, он проглотил несколько печёных бобов, прежде чем сфокусировать взгляд на лице Шерлока.

− Есть что-нибудь?

− Много, хотя я не уверен, имеет ли это отношение к делу или нет. − Скривившись, Шерлок прищурился, и потянулся к вискам пальцами, от прикосновения которых кожа побелела. Воротник Белстаффа сильно оттенял бледную кожу щек, и Джон нахмурился, гадая, не заболел ли он.

− С тобой всё в порядке?

− Слишком много информации. Я не могу понять, что является просто эфемерным, а что поможет раскрыть дело. − Шерлок опустил руку, выпрямился на стуле и бросил осуждающий взгляд на пустую тарелку Джона. − Ты уже закончил?

Джон кивнул, уже допивая свой кофе. Кружка Шерлока была пуста, а чипсы, которые он отложил в сторону, исчезли, к его большому удовольствию. 

− А куда мы поедем?

− Вернёмся на Бейкер-стрит. Мне нужно подумать.

Джону пришлось поторопиться, чтобы не отстать от него, когда он выскочил из комнаты, оставив Ярд заниматься сбором показаний и обработкой места происшествия. Коридоры звенели от их шагов, когда Шерлок направился к выходу, глубоко засунув руки в карманы, а на его лице застыло рассеянное хмурое выражение.

Не было никакого смысла разговаривать с ним, когда он был в таком состоянии. Джон уже пытался это сделать раньше. Результатом были короткие, односложные ответы, которые ни к чему не приводили. Когда дело доходило до информации, Шерлок становился похож на губку, но в конце концов даже он не мог впитать в себя слишком много. Джон был уверен, что тот окажется в своих Чертогах разума ещё до того, как он снимет куртку.

Резкий порыв ветра ударил им в лицо, когда они вышли во двор, окружённый каменными арками и уединёнными дорожками, напомнившими Джону древние монастыри. Он поёжился в своей куртке, разглядывая залитые светом здания вокруг.

Большая часть кампуса Гая была удачным сочетанием архитектуры на протяжении многих лет, от грандиозного здания, по коридорам которого они шли, до реконструкции в индустриальном стиле и ультрасовременных дополнений. Осколок(7) маячил рядом, словно меч, рассекающий небо, исчезнув из виду, когда они нырнули под арку и направились к главному входу.

Их встретил оживлённый шум Лондона, и в ответ на поднятую руку Шерлока остановился чёрный кэб. Водитель включил отопление слишком сильно, и Джон прижался головой к прохладному оконному стеклу, стараясь прогнать слабый приступ тошноты, подступивший к горлу.

На стекле появилось отражение Шерлока, размытое акварельными тонами. Джон смотрел, как мимо проплывают улицы, отвлекаясь на то, чтобы проследить линии профиля, который он так хорошо знал. Размышления Джона прервало только то, что машина остановилась на Бейкер-стрит, и он поморщился, осознав, как долго был погружён в праздные, полные любви мысли.

Пока Шерлок расплачивался с водителем, он, выбравшись из машины, скрёб ключом по замку входной двери. Наконец тот поддался, и Джон, спотыкаясь из-за дующего в спину ветра, оказался в коридоре, довольно хмыкнув, пока Шерлок отгораживал их от мира.

Джон взял Белстафф, оставив Шерлока подниматься по лестнице, пока он проверял, аккуратно ли развешана их верхняя одежда на крючках. Двигаясь медленно, он прислушивался к скрипу и стону ступенек, ведущих в квартиру, которую называл своим домом.

221Б обладала своими прелестями, даже если его центральное отопление было темпераментным, а старые створчатые окна пропускали сквозняк. Она стала его святилищем, особенно благодаря человеку, с которым он её делил. Ох, воздействие Шерлока никогда не будет мирным и успокаивающим, но что толку от этого Джону? Это было совсем не то, что ему нужно. Одно только возбуждение не удовлетворит его, теперь уже нет.

Нет, он нуждался в Шерлоке, и эта мысль заставляла его чувствовать себя воздушным шаром, наполненным до краёв воздухом, готовым лопнуть от пьянящей смеси желания, надежды и страха.

− Боже, ты попал, − пробормотал он себе под нос, проскальзывая в квартиру. Он улыбнулся, когда увидел Шерлока, растянувшегося на диване, словно статуя. Длинные пальцы, сложенные как в молитве, прижались к его губам, когда он затерялся в огромном пространстве своих Чертогов разума.

Неизвестно, как долго тот там пробудет, он будто исчез − просто молчаливое присутствие в доме, который они делили. И всё же Джон к этому привык. Вообще-то приятно было немного побыть в тишине и покое: немного фальшивого одиночества, чтобы почитать книгу без насмешек Шерлока над выбранным им романом или пролистать газету без того, чтобы его сосед по квартире принижал журналистов.

Джон присел на корточки у камина, чтобы разжечь огонь после нескольких неудачных попыток. Как только в камине зажёгся ровный огонь, он налил себе кружку чая и взял книгу Дэна Брауна. Тихое перелистывание страниц и потрескивание огня отмечали уходящий день. Время от времени он вставал, чтобы заварить себе свежий чай, но в остальном наслаждался покоем.

Шерлок лежал неподвижно, как статуя. Если бы не спокойствие и напряжение в его теле, Джон подумал бы, что тот заснул. Как бы то ни было, он поймал себя на том, что отрывает взгляд от книги, наблюдая, как вздымается и опускается грудь Шерлока, и время от времени замечая за его веками движение.

Спустя несколько часов тишина нарушилась.

Шерлок встал, как в фильме про зомби, весь напряжённый и возмущённый. Его раздражённое фырканье пронеслось в воздухе, задев уши Джона. 

− Значит, никакого прорыва? − спросил Джон, пряча квитанцию между страницами, чтобы отметить место.

− Слишком много информации, а может быть, и слишком мало. − Шерлок нахмурился. − Это всё равно что пытаться читать сквозь матовое стекло, всё непонятно. Я не вижу того, что находится прямо передо мной.

Джон поморщился. Он знал, как сильно Шерлок ненавидит подобные случаи, практически противоположные запертой комнате. Потенциальных подозреваемых было слишком много, а мотивы слишком расплывчаты, чтобы позволить одному выделиться больше, чем другому. Это оставило их обоих плавать в море возможностей, ожидая единственного озарения, которое поставит всё на свои места.

Шерлок стучал по кнопкам своего телефона, посылая сообщения направо и налево, без сомнения, пытаясь найти нужный угол, чтобы добиться прогресса. Это напомнило Джону о его собственном мобильном телефоне и, что ещё важнее, о фотографии, которую он сделал в кабинете декана, об оружии и фотографии над ним.

Он быстро вытащил телефон из кармана, прежде чем вывести снимок на экран и встать на ноги. Переместившись к Шерлоку на диван, он протянул ему мобильный. 

− Не уверен, что это поможет. − Он наморщил нос. − Я вспомнил, что ты говорил об оружии, которое должно быть тяжелее обычного фехтовального снаряжения. Оно просто привлекло моё внимание, вот и всё.

Шерлок взял у него телефон с осторожным почтением, изящно растопырив пальцы над дисплеем, чтобы увеличить изображение. 

− А я всё гадал, что ты там делаешь, − пробормотал он, криво усмехнувшись. − Мне нужно осмотреть тело и получше рассмотреть раны. Судя по виду, это кавалерийская сабля начала 1800-х годов. Надпись относится к Саламанке, которая была ключевой битвой примерно в 1812 году. Много конных солдат. Я не могу быть уверен, что это могло привести к травмам, которые убили Милли, если только не смогу поближе рассмотреть её труп. − Быстрым движением большого пальца он перенёс изображение на крупный план фотографии, сделанной Джоном, и прищурился, глядя на цифры.

− Кто-то знаком?

− Уинтерс. Это она и есть. − Он указал на молодую женщину в центре, с волосами, собранными в строгий пучок, и резким и уверенным лицом. − Похоже, снимок сделан в конце восьмидесятых. − Он отложил мобильник Джона в сторону, а свой положил обратно на ладонь и нырнул в Гугл, быстро пробормотав что-то в подтверждение. − Чемпионка Оксфорда с 1986 по 1988 год.

− Нелегко приходится той голове, которая носит корону, сказала она, − вспомнил Джон. − Похоже, она знает, о чём говорит. − Он нахмурился, когда воспоминание всплыло на поверхность. − Мне показалось, что у тебя тоже есть личный опыт.

Шерлок бросил на него усталый взгляд, прежде чем пренебрежительно махнуть рукой. 

− Я был чемпионом по сабле ещё в университете. Хотя я никогда не замечал никаких особых испытаний, связанных с этой ролью. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем обычно.

− Ты фехтуешь? − Джон не понимал, почему он так удивился, ведь это было так логично. − Достаточно хорошо, чтобы стать чемпионом Кембриджа?

− Нет. − Шерлок даже не поднял глаз от телефона. − Достаточно хорошо, чтобы стать чемпионом Британии. Мама хотела, чтобы я попробовал себя на Олимпиаде. − Он скорчил гримасу, явно не замечая, что Джон уставился на него во все глаза.

− Да, − сказал он тихим голосом. − Да, я могу себе представить, что тебе это не понравилось.

− Определённо нет. Слишком много скрининга наркотиков для начала. − Одно плечо приподнялось: рассеянное полу-обвинение к чувствам Джона. − Фехтование было отвлекающим маневром. Способом заставить мой разум замолчать на несколько мгновений, а не выбором профессии. − У него в руке зажужжал телефон, и яркая, искренняя улыбка Шерлока могла бы осветить всю комнату. − Молли говорит, что мы можем заскочить в течение часа и быстро всё осмотреть.

Джон покачал головой, пытаясь отбросить мысли о Шерлоке и фехтовании, наркотиках и спокойном рассудке. Иногда, когда он только начинал верить, что у Шерлока больше не осталось секретов, он оказывался в тупике перед чем-то экстраординарным. Что-то такое, что Шерлок, без сомнения, считал несущественным, но это только давало Джону ещё одно, интригующее представление о жизни его друга, прежде чем он сам стал её частью. 

− Уже? − удивился он, принимая свой телефон обратно, когда Шерлок вскочил на ноги и выскочил за дверь, громыхая вниз по лестнице и оставляя его следовать за собой. − Это было быстро.

− Уинтерс, вероятно, внушила Лестрейду, как важно спешить.

− Ну да, конечно. − Джон поморщился. − Может быть, она хочет, чтобы они что-то пропустили. Как-нибудь всё испортить?

Шерлок помедлил, положив пальцы на воротник, который как раз собирался поднять, чтобы отгородится от ветра, всё ещё завывающего за дверью. Он медленно повернулся; его глаза сияли лунным светом, когда он бросил на Джона быстрый, насмешливый взгляд. 

− Ты думаешь, это сделала она?

Джон усмехнулся и сунул руки в рукава куртки.

− Ну, не знаю. Она сказала, что Милли подумывает уйти, верно? Оставить фехтование? Это бывший чемпион, возможно, тот, кто не отдал свою «корону», а вместо этого потерял её. Может быть, там есть какая-то обида за то, как легко Милли отказалась от своего титула.

Шерлок шагнул вперёд и потянулся к Джону, расправляя плечи его куртки с мягким рывком. Это был такой задумчивый жест, что Джон удивлённо заморгал, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд Шерлока. Его сердце подпрыгнуло в горле, стуча там, как бьющаяся птица. У него пересохло во рту, и он почувствовал, что задыхается, пока Шерлок серьёзно обдумывал его подозрения.

Взгляд Шерлока блуждал по лицу Джона, читая Бог знает что в его выражении, изучая нахмуренный лоб и изгиб губ. Шли секунды, и воздух между ними становился всё более густым и пьянящим, отчего у Джона закружилась голова. Ему показалось, или за выражением лица Шерлока скрывалось что-то ещё, что-то вроде нежности, любопытства и тепла?

Прежде чем он успел взглянуть поближе, Шерлок отступил назад. Его пальцы скользнули по воротнику Джона, прежде чем он повернул голову к двери. 

− Пойдём. Давай посмотрим, что мы можем найти, чтобы поддержать твою теорию.

− Хорошо, − прохрипел Джон, прочищая горло и стараясь не покраснеть, пытаясь отвлечься от фантазий о губах Шерлока на своих губах и об этом длинном, худощавом теле, прижавшемся к его собственному. − Хорошо. Это может быть чушь собачья, ты же знаешь.

− Эта идея несколько натянута, − признал Шерлок, − но она не лишена смысла. Она, конечно, лучше, чем всё остальное, что у нас есть в данный момент.

Поездка к Бартсу прошла быстрее, чем ожидал Джон. Они с Шерлоком, как обычно, сидели на противоположных концах заднего сиденья, но расстояние между ними казалось меньше, чем раньше. Может быть, ему это только показалось, он обманывал себя, пытаясь увидеть то, что хотел, а не то, что было на самом деле, но Джон сомневался в этом. Он уже достаточно давно знал Шерлока, чтобы хоть как-то прочесть его мысли, не так ли? В тот момент было что-то другое, что-то, чему Джон не мог дать названия, но он всё равно это понимал.

Позже, сказал он себе. У них будет для этого время позже. Ничего не было важнее работы, и он не стал бы злоупотреблять доверием Шерлока, настаивая, чтобы дело отошло на задний план в пользу сантиментов. Как только это дело будет раскрыто, он найдёт время, чтобы обсудить их, но сейчас убийство Милли было на первом месте. Если кто и мог воздать бедняжке по заслугам, так это Шерлок, и Джон намеревался сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы ему помочь.

К тому времени, как они вошли в морг, его решимость окончательно окрепла. Приветствие Молли было тихим, но искренним, и она указала на коробку с перчатками, прежде чем проводить их к Милли.

− Я ещё не начинала, − объяснила она, откидывая простыню, чтобы показать молодое лицо. − Я как раз собиралась это сделать, когда получила твоё сообщение.

Карманная лупа Шерлока блеснула в его руке, затянутой в перчатку.

− Поскольку она была убита в своём фехтовальном снаряжении, гораздо менее вероятно, что под её ногтями есть соответствующие твёрдые частицы и так далее.

− Я всё равно проверю, − пообещала Молли. − Может быть, она и не поцарапала нападавшего, но всё же могла бы захватить для нас какие-то частицы.

− Ты думаешь, что она тоже наносила удары, − пробормотал Джон. − Отдала столько же, сколько получила, но рядом с её телом не было никакой рапиры, кроме тех, что висели на крючках на стене.

Шерлок замер, застыв на полусогнутых ногах, уставившись в пустоту, его губы недоверчиво приоткрылись. 

− Глупо. Глупо! − наконец прошипел тот. − Её рапира.

Джон пожал плечами, шагнул ближе к телу и отодвинул простыню, чтобы получше рассмотреть раны. 

− Я предположил, что она положила её обратно на одну из полок, прежде чем на неё напали.

− Нет-нет. Это общее оружие. Дешёвое, по необходимости. Чемпион будет использовать свой собственный, так где же он? − Шерлок отвернулся, снял перчатки и потянулся за телефоном, без сомнения уже беспокоя Лестрейда, чтобы найти ключевую часть сцены, наиболее заметную в её отсутствии.

Оставив его наедине с собой, Джон внимательно осмотрел тело и раны. Теперь, когда она была без крови и без одежды, было легче разглядеть глубокие порезы, рассекавшие её тело. Они вздулись, как лопнувшая кожура перезрелого плода, а внутри всё было окрашено в насыщенный тёмно-красный цвет даже после смерти.

Молли держала в руке хирургическую линейку. Она наклонилась вперёд, осторожно введя её в рану, чтобы измерить глубину одной из них поперёк тела. 

− Глубже у бедра, чем у плеча. Глубже всего примерно посередине − объяснила она. − Взмах вверх.

− Очень яростный. Нанесён без колебаний.

− Нет. Нет, её хотели убить. Если это был несчастный случай − во время драки или что-то вроде того, смертельный удар, который заставил запаниковать − остальные будут неуверенными. А эти были злонамеренными. − Молли выглядела смущённой. − Не то чтобы большинство убийств не были злонамеренными, но ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Кто-то решил её убить. Я не вижу никаких признаков того, что в этой цели сомневались. Никаких колебаний. − Она отодвинула простыню, взглянув на рану на бедре, прежде чем осмотреть горло. − Но они хотели, чтобы она страдала. Хотели, чтобы она знала, что умирает. Здесь очень много ненависти.

− Ты можешь мне что-нибудь рассказать о клинке?

Молли скорчила гримасу и сморщила нос, обдумывая возникшую проблему. 

− Я могу предположить по форме. Та рана, что у неё на бедре, скорее колотая, чем порез, и это могло бы дать вам грубое предположение. Но это займёт некоторое время.

− Спасибо, Молли. Делай всё, что можешь. − Он отступил назад и посмотрел на Шерлока. В какой-то момент тот сунул телефон обратно в карман. Теперь же он прислонился к стене, глядя на тело на стальном клиническом столе, будто мог прочитать все его секреты. − Мы оставим тебя в покое? − он задал этот вопрос, давая Шерлоку возможность возразить на тот случай, если тот захочет ещё раз взглянуть. Вместо этого он покачал головой, его плечи опустились под Белстаффом, и он отвернулся.

− Не думаю, что мисс Рассел сможет рассказать нам что-то ещё. Лестрейд говорит, что они борются с доказательствами ДНК.

− Слишком много всего этого?

− Слишком мало. Я подозреваю, что тот, кто это сделал, тоже был одет в фехтовальное снаряжение. Хотя они и не так уж защищают, как костюмы криминалистов, но всё же покрывают с головы до ног. Если бы они тоже были в маске, что вполне возможно, то они бы почти ничего не оставили в качестве улик. На Лестрейда это не произвело особого впечатления. − Шерлок вышел первым и зашагал по коридорам Бартса; подошвы его ботинок скрипели по линолеуму. − Показания остальных членов команды по фехтованию оказались столь же бесплодными. Они все в шоке. Она была хорошей девочкой. Обыкновенной.

− Либо один из них лжёт, либо они не имеют к этому никакого отношения.

Шерлок что-то промычал в знак согласия, замедлив шаг и встав рядом с Джоном, когда они подошли к выходу.

− Примерно через час начинается тренировка, и Уинтерс сказала, что все двери для нас открыты.

− Ты думаешь, что наблюдение за тем, как они фехтуют, поможет?

− Это может помочь мне сосредоточиться, − ответил Шерлок. − Раны Милли были нанесены сильной и решительной рукой. Фехтование − это, конечно, уверенность, но также и скорость. Кроме того, когда вы ограждаете себя от лёгких прикосновений, вы стремитесь нанести укол, а не пробить селезёнку. Все эти вещи − инстинкт, когда держишь в руках рапиру. Кто бы ни убил Милли, он должен был контролировать их обучение. Либо это так, либо тот человек от природы тяжеловат. − Шерлок толкнул дверь и посторонился, пропуская Джона, прежде чем последовать за ним. − Кроме того, у людей есть ещё кое-что, кроме того, что они скажут полиции. Увидев бойцов на манеже, где они чувствуют себя комфортно, можно получить более честное представление об их характере.

− Манеж?

− То место, где происходит поединок. − Шерлок мог бы показаться нетерпеливым, но его голос оставался ровным, и Джон чувствовал себя виноватым в своём невежестве. − Я буду наблюдать за ними во время поединков, а ты следи за теми, кто наблюдает за ними. Скажешь мне, если что увидишь.

Это было легче сказать, чем сделать. Джон ожидал, что здесь будет меньше народу, учитывая то, что случилось с их капитаном менее двадцати четырёх часов назад, но к тому времени, когда они добрались туда, всё было уже битком набито. Вторая тренировочная комната − место преступления − всё ещё была закрыта и недоступна. Вся команда использовала основной манеж, разделяя его на более короткие отрезки, когда они разбились на пары и начали делать различные упражнения.

Тренер, жилистый мужчина лет пятидесяти, с вызовом поднял бровь, когда Шерлок и Джон задержались в дальнем конце зала. Однако когда он неторопливо подошёл, на его лице появилась осторожная улыбка, и объяснение Шерлока вскоре его успокоило.

− Оставайтесь здесь столько, сколько захотите. − Его мягкий шотландский акцент не был раздражённым от их вторжения. − Меня зовут Фил Таунсенд. Всё, что мы можем сделать, чтобы помочь вам разобраться в том, что случилось с Милли... − Он покачал головой, уперев руки в бока и уставившись в пол. − Я всё ещё не могу в это поверить. Полиция обыскала всё вокруг, разыскивая её рапиру. Её шпага всё ещё находится в её комнате, нетронутый, а другого оружия нигде нет.

− У неё были какие-нибудь поединки прошлым вечером? − Шерлок прислонился спиной к одной из колонн, оглядывая комнату и одновременно прислушиваясь.

− Просто тренировки. Я принесу таблицу очков, покажу вам, с кем она сражалась. − Фил зашагал прочь, выкрикивая на ходу советы своим подопечным, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы поправить чью-нибудь позу или напомнить им, куда ставить ноги.

Всё это ничего не значило для Джона, который мог видеть только около дюжины людей, каждый из которых обладал гораздо большим мастерством владения рапирой, чем он когда-либо мог надеяться обладать. Даже те, кто наблюдал за происходящим с трибун, сидя в своих белых костюмах и ожидая своей очереди, наблюдали за происходящим опытным взглядом. Он хотел бы увидеть то, что видели они − то, что видел _Шерлок_ − но ему пришлось довольствоваться менее глубоким пониманием.

Он высматривал нервных и дёрганых, тех, кто слишком часто поглядывал в их сторону. Он обратил внимание на лица тех, кто выглядел слишком стоически, их черты были напряжены из-за сосредоточенности, будто друг не умер в нескольких футах отсюда и всего несколько часов назад.

− Вот так. − Фил протянул ему листок бумаги, предпочитая передать его Джону, а не беспокоить Шерлока. − Вчера вечером она сильно сопротивлялась. Она так делала, когда испытывала стресс из-за чего-то, пытаясь справиться с ним. Шесть схваток, почти без перерыва между ними, с того момента, как она приехала сюда, и примерно до 10:30 вечера.

− А вы были здесь? Вы её видели?

− Я видел, как она приехала. Она пришла поздно. − Он пожал плечами. − Ничего страшного. Мои лучшие бойцы могут приходить и уходить, когда им заблагорассудится. Они не нуждаются в моей помощи. Они имеют открытый доступ к манежу и оборудованию при условии соблюдения правил. Система доверия. − Он вытащил из кармана список и разгладил складки. − Возможно, теперь придётся ещё раз подумать об этом.

− А кто-нибудь ещё может проникнуть в эту часть колледжа?

− Я запираю всё, когда ухожу. У тех, кто в списке, есть ключи доступа. − Он снова полез в карман и протянул Джону карточку, на которой жирным шрифтом было написано «посетитель». − Это для вас, на случай, если вам придётся остаться после того, как я уйду, осмотреться и всё такое. Однако она будет работать только в течение двадцати четырех часов, и только в этом кампусе.

Джон кивнул и, взяв карточку, пробормотал слова благодарности, а Фил снова удалился. Список доверенных бойцов был не очень длинным, он состоял из шести имен, одним из которых была Милли Рассел. Это не так уж много, но, по крайней мере, они знали, кто из фехтовального клуба имел доступ в момент убийства Милли.

Шерлок властно протянул руку, и Джон отдал список, положив ключ-карту в карман, прежде чем прислониться к колонне рядом с ним. 

− Не уверен, что это нам поможет. Не то чтобы мы могли сопоставить имена с лицами.

− Мне это и не нужно, − ответил Шерлок, оглядывая комнату, прежде чем снова заговорить. − Это его доверенные, самые компетентные бойцы. В настоящее время я вижу четверых в поединках, которые отражают этот уровень способностей, что говорит о том, что один из них либо ожидает своей очереди, либо решил не посещать сегодняшнюю тренировку. Возможно, но маловероятно. Чтобы так хорошо фехтовать, нужно быть честолюбивым и конкурентоспособным. Мало кто из тех, кто достигнет высокого уровня, добровольно пропустит практику.

− Значит, они следят за остальными? − Джон оглядел собравшихся. Ни один из них не выделялся особенно остро, как остальные, и он пожал плечами. − Это может быть кто угодно.

Шерлок что-то промычал в знак согласия, наклонившись к Джону и понизив голос до шёпота. Джон постарался не вздрогнуть, когда дыхание Шерлока коснулось раковины его уха. 

− Поединок в час дня, боец слева изо всех сил пытается удержать свою линию, потому что стиль того, кто справа... − он сделал паузу, словно подыскивая подходящее слово. − На грани варварства. Сильный, конечно, но гораздо более злой, чем того требует спорт. Сила некоторых уколов чрезмерна. Я не раз видел, как напарник стремительно отскакивал в сторону.

− Может быть, боится получить травму?

− На наконечнике рапиры − кнопка, но если бы это было другое оружие...

− Более острое?

Шерлок кивнул. 

− Это может привести к серьёзным повреждениям, особенно когда противник не осознаёт опасности. Вопрос в том, кто этот боец, и был ли он где-нибудь поблизости от Милли прошлым вечером?

− А ещё кто-нибудь попадается тебе на глаза? − спросил Джон, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, как Шерлок снова осматривает комнату, и вздохнул, когда тот медленно покачал головой.

− Пока нет, но я не видел, чтобы все сражались. Может быть больше.

Через несколько минут Фил позвонил в колокольчик, возвещая об окончании поединков. Щёлканье и звон рапир смолкли, когда его голос загремел, призывая фехтовальщиков, ожидавших у боковых линий, занять свои места на манеже.

Те, кто сражался, отошли в сторону, и Джон не мог не посмотреть на того, кого выбрал Шерлок, наблюдая, как тот снимает маску, открывая светлые вьющиеся волосы, гладко зачёсанные на лоб, и сердито сжатые челюсти. Он бросился на скамейку, как обиженный малыш, раздражённый тем, что его веселью пришёл конец.

− Послушайте. − Джон протянул руку к Филу, когда тот проходил мимо. − Простите, что снова беспокою вас, но кто это? − Он указал на молодого человека, наблюдая за игрой эмоций на лице Фила: обречённость, разочарование и горькое разочарование.

− Томас Кубрик. Сильный. Быстрый. Дурной характер. Считает, что мир должен вращаться вокруг него, и бесится, когда это не так. − Фил пожал плечами, услышав свою собственную, нелестную оценку. − Ему нужно повзрослеть.

− Обиженный? − спросил Джон, зная, что рядом с ним Шерлок будет просматривать список.

Фил склонил голову набок и тяжело вздохнул. 

− Ну да. Да, определённо. Думает, что солнце светит из его собственной задницы, но он очень далёк от чемпиона. Он не унаследует титул от Милли. Это наверняка Саша. Вот она. Вон там. − Он указал на одного из ближайших бойцов. − Не то чтобы она этого хотела, имейте в виду. Она на медицинском пути. У неё и так хватает забот. Фехтование − это освобождение для неё, а не принуждение, как у некоторых других.

− А после Саши?

− Уильям Стерлинг. − Фил указал на него, молодого человека ниже среднего роста, с песочно-каштановыми волосами. − Послушайте, я знаю этих ребят. Я не думаю, что кто-то из них мог так поступить с Милли, даже Томас. − Он пожал плечами, почесал свой седеющий затылок и извиняюще пожал плечами. − По-моему, вы лаете не на то дерево.

Джон вздохнул и понимающе кивнул. 

− Ну что же, спасибо. В любом случае, хорошо знать, кто есть кто. − Он быстро помахал рукой Филу, направившемуся к фехтовальщикам, которые были на его попечении, и посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся мужчине, прежде чем повернуться к Шерлоку. − Значит, опять тупик?

− Возможно. А может, и нет. Томас Кубрик сражался с Милли последним. Так сказал Лестрейд.

− Так это он и есть?

Шерлок поднял бровь, красноречиво пожав плечами, и обвёл взглядом комнату. 

− Я в этом не уверен.

В кармане у Шерлока зазвонил телефон. Он вытащил его, оторвав взгляд от комнаты, чтобы посмотреть на экран. 

− Донован навела справки о семье. Они, конечно же, были проинформированы. Родители в разводе. Милли была единственным ребёнком в семье. Судя по всему, в ней души не чаяли. У обоих есть надёжное алиби на ту ночь, о которой идёт речь, так что их, по крайней мере, мы можем отложить в сторону. − Он спрятал свой телефон подальше. − Не то чтобы родители действительно были подозреваемыми. Но с другой стороны, брат или сестра... − Он покачал головой. − Это не имеет значения, потому что этого не существует. Наш лучший шанс найти подозреваемого всё ещё лежит здесь, в этой комнате.

− Да, хорошо, но как мы выберем? Пока у нас нет ничего, кроме нескольких догадок.

Шерлок бросил на него быстрый спокойный взгляд. 

− Мы подождём.

Джон фыркнул, снова усаживаясь рядом с Шерлоком. Не то чтобы он был нетерпеливым человеком, но его ноги начали болеть, а живот урчать. Шерлок мог не обращать внимания на еду, но Джон − это совсем другое дело, и английский завтрак в обеденное время казался ему далёким воспоминанием.

Ему следовало бы перекусить перед тем, как они покинули квартиру. Как бы то ни было, постоянные жалобы его желудка оказались далеко не мирными. Они продолжались, не обращая на него внимания, ещё почти двадцать минут, прежде чем Шерлок издал напряжённый, раздражённый звук. Он сунул руку в карман, вытащил оттуда немного мелочи и, схватив Джона за запястье, положил монеты на раскрытую ладонь.

− А это ещё зачем?

− В коридоре стоит торговый автомат. Иди и возьми что-нибудь.

Джон фыркнул, но от приглашения не отказался. Он должен был предвидеть, что Шерлок вскоре начнёт раздражаться из-за того, что его постоянно мучает голод. 

− Спасибо тебе. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Шерлок покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от толпы перед ними. Один палец замер над его губами, а изгиб бровей свидетельствовал о напряжённой сосредоточенности. Шерлока невозможно было соблазнить, поэтому Джон смирился с неизбежным, пообещав, что вернётся к нему как можно скорее.

Хотя, конечно, всё было не так просто. Торговый автомат стоял молчаливый и тёмный; его стекло было разбито на сверкающие перья, разбросанные по полу. Его кто-то опустошил, и взгляд Джона встретили только голые спирали. Даже в шикарных школах были вандалы и эгоистичные идиоты. Ему просто повезло, что они выбрали именно этот день для своего маленького криминального загула.

Ворча, он отправился на поиски ещё чего-нибудь. Было уже достаточно поздно, чтобы все школьные кафе уже закрылись. Последние лекции закончились несколько часов назад, и залы стояли зловещие в своей тишине.

Засунув руки в карманы куртки, он опустил голову, не обращая внимания на закрытые тёмные дверные проёмы, которые находились слева и справа от него. Ни один из них не выглядел так, будто мог бы привести его к какой-либо еде, и он сделал несколько случайных поворотов, пока, наконец, не наткнулся на другой ряд торговых автоматов, каждый из которых блестел и был щедро заполнен.

Первый кусочек Сникерса был восхитителен на вкус, и он усмехнулся быстрее, чем успел удержаться от этого. Купив бутылку Кока-Колы, чтобы смыть липкий шоколад со рта, он сделал глоток, прежде чем плотно завинтить крышку и положить её в карман куртки. Под её тяжестью ткань на плечах натянулась, но прилив сахара и кофеина был более чем оправдан, прогоняя усталую паутину, затуманившую его разум.

Отправляясь в путь, он сделал не один неверный поворот в своих попытках найти обратную дорогу. После более чем пятнадцатиминутного блуждания по ничем не примечательным коридорам он обнаружил на одной из стен карту кампуса.

Джон сморщил нос, раздражённо вздохнул и повернул обратно, считая коридоры, пока не вернулся на более знакомую территорию. Двойные двери в тренировочную комнату были закрыты, хотя сквозь стёкла всё ещё пробивался свет. Лёгкий толчок показал, что они заперты. Без сомнения, основная тренировка на сегодня закончилась. Лежащая в кармане визитка открыла ему дверь с любезным писком, и он проскользнул внутрь, слегка прикрыв её за собой, пока осматривал место происшествия.

Комната была почти пуста. Мимо них по циновкам не проносился больше ни один из одетых в белое бойцов. Они все разошлись, чтобы переодеться и уйти в ночь. Осталась только одна фигура, с отброшенным в сторону Белстаффом и закатанными до локтя рукавами рубашки. Шикарные ботинки Шерлока лежали в стороне, их шнурки были развязаны, а он сам делал одиночные упражнения.

Может быть, Джон и не был специалистом, но он сразу же заметил разницу. Он подумал, что хотя другие «хорошие бойцы» Фила были профессионалами, Шерлок двигался так, словно танцевал; его равновесие было идеальным. Рапира выглядела продолжением его руки: естественный и уверенный, даже когда тесная рубашка натянулась на спине, практически как вторая кожа.

Плотная защитная куртка фехтовальщиков скрывала тело под ней. Теперь, даже с такого расстояния, Джон мог видеть, как двигаются мускулы Шерлока, какое напряжение они должны были выдерживать, чтобы заставить его принять такую элегантную, устойчивую позу. Если это он не практиковался − а он никогда раньше не держал рапиру в присутствии Джона, значит, так оно и было − то ему страшно было подумать, каким был Шерлок на пике своей карьеры.

Чертовски смертоносный.

Однако Джон восхищался не только очевидным мастерством Шерлока. Он был великолепным мужчиной; любой, у кого были глаза, мог это видеть. Теперь же сосредоточенность на его лице была почти безмятежной. Он никогда ещё не видел Шерлока таким умиротворённым. Даже потерявшись в своих Чертогах разума, он не был так сосредоточен.

Фехтование занимало тело Шерлока так же, как и его интеллект: он посвятил всё своё существо ремеслу, которым овладел много лет назад и которое, очевидно, никогда не забывал.

Джон сглотнул, в горле у него пересохло. Это было немного вуайеристично − наблюдать за Шерлоком в таком состоянии, но он не мог заставить себя крикнуть и разрушить чары. Это было бы святотатством. Вместо этого он держался в тени, позволяя себе виноватое удовольствие незаметно наблюдать за Шерлоком.

Джон не мог сказать, сколько времени простоял так − достаточно долго, чтобы на лбу Шерлока выступили капельки пота. Он замешкался, завороженный, и только тихое движение в другом конце комнаты отвлекло его внимание.

Джон мгновенно напрягся и выпрямился, а руки сжал в кулаки. Фехтовальщик был одет в ту же белую форму, что и остальные, с толстой сетчатой маской, скрывавшей лицо. Чистая ткань покрывала его с головы до ног, застывшая и безымянная.

Он был похож на человека, сделанного из бумаги, вырезанного и помещённого в красочный мир, к которому они никак не могли принадлежать. Беспокойство пробежало по спине Джона, усиливаясь до пронзительной тревоги, когда он увидел длинную, чистую линию оружия в его руках. Это была не лёгкая рапира или шпага, а что-то тяжёлое и жестокое: оружие войны. Лезвие изогнутое, и Джон подумал об оружии в кабинете декана: кавалерийская сабля, как сказал Шерлок. За исключением того, что там, в витрине, она была не чем иным, как интересной частью истории.

Теперь же она сверкала со злой целью.

− Мне было интересно, сколько времени это займёт.

Джон вздрогнул от скучающего голоса Шерлока, будто появление незнакомца было банальным и предсказуемым. Конечно, он должен был догадаться. Шерлок не предавался старому увлечению. Он был разочарован отсутствием окончательных доказательств и поэтому взял дело в свои руки.

Он устроил ловушку, используя себя как приманку.

− Мерзавец, − прошипел Джон, думая о своём пистолете, оставшемся в безопасности на Бейкер-стрит. Он оставил его дома. Было слишком рискованно брать его с собой всякий раз, когда они с Шерлоком работали над делом. Но теперь он пожалел о своей осторожности. Перед его мысленным взором замелькали образы изрезанного тела Милли, и всё, о чём он мог думать − это как Шерлок падает от такого же удара. Холодная струйка пота зудела у него между лопаток, и он облизал губы, разрываясь между желанием броситься на помощь Шерлоку и осознанием того, что, по крайней мере сейчас, тот может справиться с этим сам.

Кроме того, если он помешает, этот ублюдок в маске может развернуться и убежать. Лучше позволить им слишком увлечься противостоянием, чтобы тот не успел сбежать до того, как он присоединится к драке. Шерлок знал, что Джон был там и наблюдал за ними. Это знание отразилось в уверенности его позы и в том, как он повысил голос. Но даже если этого и не произошло, быстрый жест «подожди», который Шерлок сделал рукой за спиной, снял все сомнения. Он верил, что Джон вмешается в тот момент, когда это станет необходимым, но не раньше.

Стиснув зубы, Джон сосредоточился на том, чтобы дыхание его было ровным, взгляд настороженным, а тело неподвижным. Незнакомец не заметил его, но это преимущество легко могло ускользнуть от них, если он не будет осторожен.

Это было похоже на пытку − стоять здесь под покровом темноты, которая пряталась между колоннами. Ему не терпелось действовать, и единственным способом побороть это желание была злость, с которой он смотрел на незнакомца, пытаясь найти что-то − что угодно − что позволило бы ему узнать лицо под маской.

Его усилия не увенчались успехом.

Человек в фехтовальном снаряжении был достаточно высок и широк, чтобы Джон мог предположить, что это мужчина, но помимо этого, все отличительные черты были скрыты под белым саваном. Шерлок мог бы получить от этой фигуры больше, но для Джона это мог быть любой из двух дюжин людей, и неуверенность заставила его стиснуть зубы.

− Вы здесь не для поединка, не с этим оружием. Вы думаете, что можете сделать со мной то же, что сделали с Милли. Может быть, вы думаете, что без меня дело так и останется нераскрытым, и вам это сойдёт с рук?

Шерлок не тратил энергию на праздное движение. Он не вертел рапирой в руке взад-вперёд и не менял позу. Он не рыскал и не суетился. Он оставался неподвижным, по-видимому, равнодушным даже тогда, когда незнакомец занял своё место в конце манежа, и белые носки его ботинок коснулись стартовой линии. 

− А может быть, моя репутация фехтовальщика опережает меня, − задумчиво произнёс Шерлок. − Если так, то, боюсь, мне придётся вас разочаровать. Я не трачу свое время на дилетантов.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Джон судорожно втянул воздух, готовый выкрикнуть предупреждение. Фехтовальщик сделал выпад, линия сабли прочертила широкую дугу, которая должна была глубоко врезаться в плечо Шерлока, но тот уже исчез. Его собственный клинок отразил удар и безвредно скользнул в сторону, когда он отступил за пределы досягаемости.

Как он мог выглядеть таким невозмутимым, поражало воображение. Джон почувствовал, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, обливаясь кровью от страха, но Шерлок лишь усмехнулся. Он задел его за живое своей насмешкой над мастерством фехтовальщика, это было совершенно ясно. Теперь же он намеревался воспользоваться этим преимуществом.

− Неудачная попытка. Возможно, мне следует показать вам, как это делается.

Шквал ударов, таких быстрых, что они ослепляли глаза: всё сияло светом и яркой силой. Шерлок атаковал сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой, окружая незнакомца и заставляя его защищаться. Злой и безжалостный. Джон ухмыльнулся, увидев, как другой боец дрогнул, явно застигнутый врасплох.

Тот, кто прятался за маской, мог ожидать поединка, но он явно не ожидал такого уровня мастерства Шерлока. Внезапно всё внимание незнакомца из-за необходимости сосредоточилось на Шерлоке, замкнулось на жестоком обмене ударами, от которых комната зазвенела, как сталь о сталь.

Отряхнувшись от своих восторженных мыслей, Джон прикусил губу и обошёл колонну сзади. Когда занятия закончились, свет был выключен, и только манеж освещался лампами. Ему нужно было воспользоваться этим, чтобы спрятаться за спину идиота, сражающегося с Шерлоком, и сделать это незаметно. Там он будет идеально расположен, чтобы застать этого ублюдка врасплох.

Передвигаясь, как призрак, Джон оторвал взгляд от боя, сосредоточившись на всём, что могло бы сбить его с толку и выдать его позицию. Он шёл по кругу, слушая, как Шерлок сыплет вопросами и насмешками, и всё это время следил за тем, чтобы внимание незнакомца было сосредоточено на поединке. Шерлок преследовал его, заставляя реагировать со всё возрастающим отчаянием. Это могло продолжаться лишь до тех пор, пока тот не взорвался у них перед носом.

Шерлок, может быть, и превосходил его в мастерстве, но оружие в руке незнакомца не было тупой тренировочной рапирой. Всё они видели, на что способна эта сабля, и кровь Джона застыла в жилах, когда та метнулась вперёд, решительным ударом разрезав рукав рубашки Шерлока, оставив на ткани дыру. Не было ни крика от боли, ни проблеска крови, но всё равно это был близкий вызов.

Шерлок покрепче сжал рукоять рапиры, оскалив зубы в пародии на ухмылку. 

− Может быть, мне следует опустить свой клинок? Чтобы сделать всё проще для вас? В конце концов, это единственный способ одержать победу над Милли. Она была безоружна. Вы украли её рапиру перед тем, как убить, чтобы обеспечить себе успех, или после, как трофей?

Он наклонил голову и снова отступил назад, когда незнакомец сделал выпад, ещё более отчаянный и рваный, чем прежде. Он промахнулся, и Шерлок отступил в сторону, как матадор, уклоняющийся от атакующего быка, его левая рука врезалась в спину незнакомца и толкнула его, заставив пошатнуться так, что они поменялись местами на манеже.

Джон тихо фыркнул от досады. Все эти усилия он потратил на то, чтобы спрятаться за спину нападавшего на Шерлока, и теперь они все вернулись к тому, с чего начали. За исключением, конечно, того, что это, вероятно, было частью плана.

Даже отсюда он видел, как вздымаются грудь и плечи незнакомца, подгоняемые его яростью. Его грация исчезла, растворившись, как туман под восходящим солнцем, оставляя каждое движение резким и грубым. Шерлок доводил его до безумия, сужая фокус, пока тот перестал замечать всё, кроме своей цели, ослепляя его ко всему остальному за узкими границами манежа. Шерлок подстроил эту ситуацию, выведя их безымянного подозреваемого на свет божий и лишив его всякого контроля.

Джон должен был извлечь из этого максимум пользы.

− Наверное, до того, − решил Шерлок, и его глаза сверкнули так ярко, что вполне соответствовали его клинку. − Речь никогда не шла о том, чтобы кто-то занял её место чемпиона. Вы, конечно, никогда не встанете на её место, особенно в вашем возрасте. Речь шла о том, чтобы наказать её. Она не заслужила своей рапиры, поэтому вы забрали её у неё, не так ли, мистер Таунсенд?

Брови Джона поползли вверх, и он уставился на незнакомца, пытаясь понять, что же всё-таки насторожило Шерлока. Не то чтобы он ошибался. Второй боец пошатнулся, словно от физического удара, и отшатнулся назад, прежде чем протянуть руку и снять маску и капюшон. От напряжения его лицо покраснело, но отрицать этого было невозможно. Тренер Милли зарычал на Шерлока, его бешеные глаза сузились от ненависти, а зубы сверкнули на свету.

− Держу пари, не больше, чем ты. Я помню тебя в те далёкие времена. Шерлок Холмс, чемпион Великобритании, и что ты с ней сделал? − рапира рассекла воздух, истекая кровью от его ярости, когда он рубил пустоту. − К чёрту всё. Ты ушёл. Повернулся спиной и ушёл, как будто это вообще не имело значения. Как будто сотня других не отдала бы свои зубы, чтобы оказаться на твоём месте! Ты отказался от него, но ради чего? Вот это? − Он недоверчиво указал на Шерлока, и на его лице отразилось презрение. − Бежишь, как собака, за полицейскими, надеясь, что тебя погладят по голове?

− Милли сказала вам, что бросает спорт, а вы ей не позволили. − Шерлок перенёс свой вес на одну ногу, впервые выглядя так, словно не был уверен, чем закончится эта встреча.

− Она была моей. Мой чемпион! Вся эта чёртова работа, а она просто собиралась всё это выбросить!

− Поэтому вы убили её.

Слова Шерлока прорезали воздух, как физический удар, и Таунсенд отшатнулся назад, его лицо стало жутко пустым, прежде чем грозовая ярость вернулась. Слова исчезли, растворились, когда с его губ сорвался странный животный звук − наполовину рычание, наполовину вой. Тонкие губы скривились над оскаленными зубами, а бледные глаза сузились. Пот на его лбу блестел под светом ламп, когда он весь напрягся, прежде чем бросить его тело вперёд во внезапном взрыве силы.

Шерлок отскочил в сторону и развернулся, снова сделав так, чтобы Джон остался за спиной Таунсенда. На этот раз тело Таунсенда и его клинок двигались как одно целое; он резко повернулся, и зловещее остриё сабли рассекло торс Шерлока, оставив после себя разорванную ткань и длинную кровавую полосу.

До слуха Джона донеслось шипение боли, крик о помощи и предупреждение одновременно. Инстинкт взял верх, и Джон вытащил почти полную бутылку Кока-колы из кармана куртки, выкрикивая что-то неразборчивое: грубый, резкий звук, призванный привлечь внимание Таунсенда.

Бутылка уже летела, набирая обороты, когда Таунсенд обернулся, широко раскрыв глаза и смутившись. Она ударила его по челюсти, как дубинка, и он пошатнулся. Прежде чем тот успел опомниться, Джон поднял её и сорвал крышку, выпустив в лицо Таунсенда гейзер газированной жидкости. Он закричал, когда та брызнула ему в глаза, и Джон нырнул под саблю, чтобы нанести второй, сильный удар в подбородок, прямо туда, куда бутылка ударила его всего несколько мгновений назад.

Таунсенд рухнул вниз, как дерево, с грохотом вылетев за манеж. Сабля в его руке отлетела в сторону, самый кончик её мерцал непристойно красным. Джон даже не потрудился проверить его пульс, когда, перепрыгнув через распростёртое тело, протянул руки к Шерлоку.

− Чёрт, с тобой всё в порядке?

Шерлок стащил с себя изодранные остатки рубашки, и Джон выхватил её у него, скомкав тонкую ткань и прижав к ране, а другой рукой упершись в его спину, чтобы удержать ровное давление. 

− Садись, пока не свалился, ладно? Ты чувствуешь вкус крови? У тебя кружится голова?

− Джон...

− Может быть, мне стоит вызвать скорую, − пробормотал он, опуская Шерлока на пол и стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сильно дрожат его собственные руки.

− Джон. − Пальцы Шерлока сомкнулись на костяшках его пальцев, и он посмотрел ясным взглядом, не омрачённым затуманившимся сознанием. − Это всего лишь царапина. Я ожидал этого, но его досягаемость превысила мою оценку.

Джон моргнул, глядя вниз и видя доказательства перед собой. Кровь, запятнавшая ткань, не была незначительной, но она не лилась постоянным потоком. Отодвинув испорченную рубашку в сторону, он увидел длинный узкий разрез, не настолько глубокий, чтобы его стоило зашивать.

От облегчения у него закружилась голова, и он откинулся на пятки, закрыв глаза и покачав головой. 

− Я подумал...

− Я в полном порядке, − пообещал Шерлок. − Я думаю, он отделался ещё хуже. − Он кивнул в сторону Таунсенда, у которого на подбородке красовался огромный синяк.

− Ублюдок заслужил это за то, что сделал с Милли, − отрезал Джон, стараясь не обращать внимания на прилив адреналина, заставлявший его дрожать. Костяшки его пальцев болели от встречи с черепом Таунсенда, но ничего не было сломано. Он провёл ладонью по лицу, прежде чем потянуться за телефоном. − Я думаю, мне лучше позвонить Грегу, пусть кто-нибудь приедет и заберёт его. Ты уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке?

Шерлок кивнул, с трудом поднявшись на ноги и осматривая изуродованные остатки своей рубашки. В конце концов, он натянул её, прежде чем набросить сверху Белстафф и застегнуть пуговицы, чтобы скрыть проклятую улику. Он встал, сунул ноги в ботинки и подождал, пока Джон закончит разговор.

− Они уже едут, − сказал он и повесил трубку. − Это не займёт много времени. Они всего лишь дома у Милли, а это через пару улиц отсюда. Нам просто нужно убедиться, что он не исчезнет за это время.

− Я не думаю, что это вообще возможно. Не считая того, как сильно ты его ударил. − Шерлок поджал губы. − Кстати, спасибо тебе за это. Я подозреваю, что в следующий раз мне, возможно, не так повезёт в моём побеге.

Джон вздрогнул, не в силах скрыть дрожь. Это был уже не первый случай, когда Шерлок истекал кровью после такого случая, и не последний. И всё же он продолжал вспоминать выражение глаз Таунсенда. Острая, абсолютная ненависть. Он бы без малейших угрызений совести проткнул Шерлока насквозь, если бы Джон его не остановил. Он бы оставил самого замечательного человека, которого Джон когда-либо знал, истекать кровью на полу и ушёл, и всё ради чего?

− Джон? − Рука Шерлока на его плече заставила его поднять голову, и он с трудом сглотнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

− Он просто... он просто двигался так быстро...

Шерлок поколебался, прежде чем притянуть Джона поближе, и неожиданно длинные руки неловко его обняли.

Какую-то долю секунды Джон сопротивлялся по привычке. Мгновение спустя он проиграл свою внутреннюю битву и прижался к Шерлоку. Его ровное дыхание и едва уловимое тепло тела успокаивали измученные нервы Джона. Он вздохнул, расслабляясь от знакомого запаха шерсти и чего-то, что Шерлок использовал для своих волос.

− В своё время он был искусным бойцом, − объяснил Шерлок, и его голос рокотал от рёбер до груди Джона, заставляя его сердце танцевать. − Остановился из-за травмы. Ахиллово сухожилие. Он шёл слегка неровной походкой. Вот так я и узнал, что нападавший в маске − Таунсенд.

Джон отстранился, его усталость лишила его всего, кроме самой элементарной честности. 

− Он − ничто по сравнению с тобой. Даже для меня это было ясно.

Выражение лица Шерлока тронуло сердце Джона до глубины души. Это напомнило ему о том, как Шерлок объяснял свои выводы много лет назад, когда Джон впервые выдохнул «потрясающе». Тонкая смесь настороженного удивления и мягкого восторга разлилась по лицу Шерлока, такого уязвимого, что Джон едва мог дышать.

Пустота стёрлась в его сознании, заглушая каждое мелкое сомнение, блокируя его, пока не осталось ничего, кроме звука его собственного пульса в ушах и горячего, пьянящего покалывания желания, гудящего под кожей. Он облизал губы, не задумываясь, и по спине его пробежал электрический разряд, когда Шерлок повторил этот жест: эротическая вспышка розового цвета скользнула по изгибу его полных губ.

Джон растерялся.

Он забыл обо всём: о том, что в нескольких футах от него лежит убийца, без сознания, но ничем не сдерживаемый; о скором прибытии Лестрейда... Там был только Шерлок и наслаждение от этих губ под его собственными, когда он потребовал поцелуя, которого так долго жаждал.

Тихий, мягкий звук застрял у Шерлока в горле, но прежде чем Джон успел отпрянуть, чья-то рука схватила его за подбородок. Длинные пальцы обхватили ухо Джона и зарылись в его волосы. Ладонь Шерлока вела его, меняя угол наклона и удерживая на месте, пока тот целовал его в ответ.

Шум снаружи едва проникал в его восприятие, и только когда кто-то прочистил горло, Джон отстранился, моргая, когда вмешалась реальность.

Ухмылка Грега практически расколола его лицо пополам, только увеличившись от румянца Джона. Если Шерлок и был смущён, то не подал виду, но его хмурый взгляд ясно дал понять, что он не рад такому вторжению. Уже одно это заставило Джона усмехнуться про себя, и он сделал полшага назад, позволяя работе снова хлынуть потоком. Скоро у них с Шерлоком будет время поговорить. Судя по выражению лица Шерлока, он найдёт для этого время.

− Простите, я не помешал? − спросил Грег, изображая невинность, когда двое его людей защелкнули наручники на распростёртом Таунсенде.

− Разумеется, помешал, − отрезал Шерлок, тыча пальцем через всю комнату туда, где лежал Таунсенд. − Твой убийца. Тренер. Милли Рассел была его яркой звездой, и ему не нравилось, что она уходит из спорта. Похоже, у него есть некоторые глубоко укоренившиеся проблемы с теми, кто обладает способностями, но выбрасывает свой талант. Он признался, или почти признался. Обыщите его дом, там вы найдете множество улик. Он сказал, что Милли не заслуживает своего оружия. Вероятно, он забрал его, когда убил её.

Шерлок указал на военную саблю, брошенную на пол. 

− Это и есть орудие убийства. Я подозреваю, что он украл её из кабинета декана. Хотя не стесняйтесь задавать ей вопросы. Возможно, у неё была какая-то роль, которую мне ещё предстоит определить.

Его светлые глаза скользнули в сторону Джона. Тот опустил взгляд и улыбнулся, польщённый тем, что Шерлок всё ещё не отверг его теорию, даже если бред Таунсенда подсказывал ему действовать в одиночку. Это значило для него больше, чем он хотел признать, и ему пришлось сжать руки в карманах, используя каждую унцию самообладания, чтобы не протянуть руку и не коснуться его снова.

− Хорошо. − Грег скрестил руки на груди, недоверчиво наблюдая за происходящим. − Мне нужны показания... − он поднял руку, а Шерлок вздохнул и закатил глаза. – ...но это может подождать день или около того. − Он наклонил голову, и его улыбка смягчилась, превратившись во что-то дружелюбное и понимающее. − Если это вас устраивает, конечно.

− Да, − сказал Джон, прежде чем Шерлок успел испортить момент. − Да, это нам очень подходит. − Спасибо, Грег.

Инспектор отмахнулся от них лёгким движением руки, переключив своё внимание на то, чтобы разобрать беспорядок улик. Он снова свяжется с ними, когда ему понадобится их помощь. А пока им предложили отсрочку.

Воздух между ними был густым и тяжёлым от того, что оставалось невысказанным, пока они шли по коридорам Королевского колледжа, и он всё ждал, что Шерлок что-нибудь скажет, но тишина царила безраздельно, с каждым мгновением натягиваясь, как скрипичная струна.

Джон лихорадочно соображал. Его сердце бешено колотилось, разрываясь между радостью и ужасом. Наконец-то между ними что-то произошло. После стольких лет их отношения вышли за рамки дружеских, но что, если Шерлок передумает? Неужели он решит, что всё это какая-то ошибка?

Он пожевал губу, всё ещё распухшую от поцелуев Шерлока, стараясь не дать своим страхам, кружащим вокруг него, обрести хоть какую-то почву под ногами. Но это не сработало. К тому времени, как они вышли на улицу, Джон чувствовал себя неуверенно, словно его вот-вот разорвут пополам.

− Перестань. − Пальцы Шерлока, обхватив запястье, резко дёрнули его вверх, и рот Джона искривился в гримасе, которую он не мог скрыть. Его плечи поникли, и он сдержал улыбку, зная, что она противоречит боли, от которой щипало глаза. Он приготовился к разочарованию, разрываясь между желанием поспорить – убедить Шерлока, что у них есть что-то, за что стоит бороться − и защитить дружбу, которая значила для него больше, чем он мог сказать.

Если уж на то пошло, Джон знал, каков будет его выбор. Если бы он мог иметь Шерлока в качестве друга или вообще не иметь его, тогда он согласился бы на меньшее, как делал это уже несколько месяцев. И всё же мысль о том, что он знает вкус Шерлока, о том, что у него есть только один сладкий поцелуй, чтобы поддержать его, разрывала его сердце надвое.

− Если... если это... − Шерлок замолчал, наморщив нос и тщательно подбирая слова. − Если ты предпочитаешь, чтобы всё оставалось так, как было, если то, что произошло, было результатом... − Он пожал плечами, явно растерявшись, хотя в голове у Джона всё прояснилось.

Шерлок даже не пытался отступить. Он давал Джону выход из положения.

− Ты чёртов придурок, − выдохнул Джон, качая головой и делая шаг вперёд. Его рука сжалась на воротнике, потянув Шерлока вниз, чтобы он мог крепко поцеловать его, прогоняя прочь всё затянувшееся смешное чувство, которое вот-вот должно было сорваться с губ Шерлока. − Ты... − пробормотал он, − самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной. Как бы безумно это ни звучало. Ты думаешь, я не хочу большего?

− Я был бы не лучшим любовником, чем сосед по квартире. Все мои привычки и поведение − они волшебным образом не улучшатся.

− Мне бы этого не хотелось. − Джон поднял брови и откинулся назад, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо Шерлока. Он прочёл истину в слабых линиях неуверенности, запечатлевшихся в этом выражении: неуверенность окрасила его маску над ярким сиянием надежды. Он не был гением, но готов был поспорить на месячное жалованье, что кто-то в прошлом Шерлока ожидал от него перемен. Кто-то думал, что они смогут вылепить из него то, что им нужно.

Они были просто дураками.

− Я знаю, что ты за человек. Я знаю, как это бывает. − Он пожал плечами, и его улыбка стала немного злой. − Жить с тобой совсем не трудно, Шерлок. А даже если и так, то вот это? − Он провёл большим пальцем по линии воротника Шерлока, прежде чем поднять руку и слегка, но твёрдо надавить на его челюсть. − С чего мы начнём? Это было бы чертовски хорошим утешением.

− Это всё изменит.

− Изменит? − Джон склонил голову набок, наблюдая, как шестерёнки вращаются в глазах Шерлока. − Неужели? Или всё будет так же, как раньше, но лучше?

Он вздохнул, понимая, что был прав. Это было правильно. Он чувствовал это до самых костей, словно вернулся домой после долгих лет разлуки. Шерлок тоже это знал, в этом он был уверен. Это не всегда будет простым плаванием, каждая связь требует работы, чтобы продлиться долгие годы, но Джон был более чем готов приложить усилия.

− Возможно, ты прав, − наконец ответил Шерлок с мягкой улыбкой, на которую Джон ответил тем же.

− Возможно? − пробормотал Джон. Пузырь смеха поднялся в его горле, когда Шерлок сцеловал все ответы с его губ и мысли из его головы, оставив его блаженно равнодушным ко всему, кроме нового мира потенциальных возможностей, открывающихся между ними.

И он был прав. Так будет лучше, если они наконец-то будут вместе, и ему придётся всю оставшуюся жизнь − рядом с Шерлоком и в его объятиях − доказывать это.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«Сидеть на заборе» («sit on the fence» или «on the fence») − это распространённая идиома, используемая в английском языке для описания отсутствия решимости, нейтральности или нерешительности человека в выборе между двумя сторонами в споре или соревновании, или неспособности принять решение из-за отсутствия смелости.

(1) − Рапира − спортивное колющее оружие, состоящее из стального эластичного клинка и эфеса (защитной чашеобразной гарды с прокладкой и рукоятки с гайкой), аналог боевой рапиры, предназначенный для тренировок.  
(2) − Фол, в изначальном смысле, это нарушение правил в спорте. Английское выражение foul play означает «игру не по правилам». От этого слова в русском языке появился глагол «фолить» (ударение на «и»), означающий «нарушать правила».  
(3) − Эспадро́н − колющее и рубящее клинковое холодное оружие, разновидность шпаги. В настоящее время является затупленной шпагой, который используют в учебном фехтовании.  
(4) − Сабля − единственный вид в спортивном фехтовании, в котором наносятся рубящие удары. Спортивная сабля имеет большую гарду защищающую руку от ударов сбоку и слева от рукояти имеет двойник для крепления электрошнура. Оснащена электрофиксацией ударов, в отличие от шпаги и рапиры − клинок не имеет наконечника, и для электроаппарата не имеет значения, какой частью клинка был нанесён удар, включая гарду. Любой сабельной клинок «тупой» − в целях безопасности обязательно заканчивается утолщением с закруглением, если его нет (отломлен или повреждён), клинком пользоваться нельзя.  
(5) − Жео́да (фр. géode от др.-греч. γεοειδής или γεώδης − «землеподобный»), или крупная секреция − геологическое образование, замкнутая полость в осадочных или некоторых вулканических породах, частично или почти целиком заполненная кристаллическим минеральным веществом, агрегатами минералов; полая крупная секреция.  
Кристаллы кварцита в аметистовой жеоде https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/09/6e/2d096e897c2607fe62863702d8d2713a.jpg  
(6) − Традиционный полный английский завтрак включает в себя бекон (традиционно back bacon), жареные, вареные яйца или омлет, жареные или приготовленные на гриле помидоры, жареные грибы, жареный хлеб или тосты с маслом и колбасы (также называемые «бангерами»).  
(7) − The Shard (The Shard London Bridge, в переводе на русский «Осколок стекла» или просто «Осколок») − небоскрёб в Лондоне (310 м, 87 этажей), возведён на месте Southwark Towers, 25-этажного офисного центра, построенного в 1975 году. 30 марта 2012 года здание достигло своей верхней отметки в 310 метров, к настоящему моменту является пятым по высоте европейским небоскрёбом. Церемония открытия состоялась 5 июля 2012 года.


End file.
